


The Steps to a Perfect Afternoon

by Introvertedintellect350



Series: AoS Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Gen, Happy, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, it's all about the found family, platonic fitzskimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: Skye had aplan.Step one: find all of the blankets and pillows on the plane and put them on the couches in the lounge in preparation. Step two: find Fitzsimmons and bring them in on the plan. Step three: Build the perfect blanket fort across the lounge and get cozy. Step four: avoid any and all responsibilities for the rest of the day and pretend she was a kid, hanging out with her siblings.A bit of season 1 platonic Fitzskimmons fluff to brighten your day.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AoS Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	The Steps to a Perfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Bingo challenge on Tumblr/the discord chat for Agents of Shield.  
> The prompt: blanket fort!

Skye wasn’t exactly sure when she’d grown up, in between foster homes and bouncing around the system, to finding her van and attempting to stake her claim on her own life and find her parents – she must’ve grown up some time ago. Some days were harder than others, missing the childhood she never really got, all the friends she never had. But now – now things were changing. She was a part of something and it was towards the one goal she’d had her whole life, to find who her parents were. 

That said, sometimes she just really, _really_ wanted to forget about everything – all her responsibilities, her knowledge of computers and hacking, what S.H.I.E.L.D. was, and pretend she had a family here, living on this plane, and today just so happened to be her day off. 

Not that she could go anywhere, being over ten thousand feet in the air rocketing through the clouds, but oh did she have _plans_.

Step one: find all of the blankets and pillows on the plane and put them on the couches in the lounge in preparation. Step two: find Fitzsimmons and bring them in on the plan. She figured luring them in with the promise of tea and an _Planet Earth_ documentary would work well enough. Step three: Build the perfect blanket fort across the lounge and get cozy. Step four: avoid any and all responsibilities for the rest of the day and pretend she was a kid, hanging out with her siblings. 

Skye glanced at the clock – it was just past ten A.M. so that meant everyone would be out of their bunks and she was free to roam and raid storage closets to her hearts content. With a grin, she bounced up off her bed and began with her own blanket, bundling it up in her arms. 

Over the course of the next half hour, she had convinced Coulson to give up the blanket in his bunk for the day, raided the storage closet in which she found several blankets, and soon had a pile on one of the couches in the lounge. She then focused on pillows, if she was going to make a blanket fort, it was going to the comfiest one out there. Once again, she grabbed the pillow from her own bunk, then the various pillows from around the lounge, and took the several extra pillows from the supply closet. Happy with the growing pile of comfort items, Skye headed down to the lab where she was sure Fitzsimmons would be. 

“Guys!” Skye burst into the lab dramatically, laughing when both Fitz and Simmons startled, Fitz nearly dropping whatever it was that was in his hands before setting it down on the holotable with a sigh, and Simmons simply staring wide-eyed at her. 

“What is it, Skye?” Simmons asked, glancing at Fitz. 

“Wanna help me build a blanket fort?” She grinned. 

“I’m in the middle of examining this-” 

“-can’t just _leave_ , we’ve work to do!” 

The pair protested at the same time before Skye raised her hands to cut them off. “Okay, but hear me out. You guys are like, geniuses. I’m sure, whatever it is you’re working on right now can wait a few hours, right? I mean, shouldn’t we have some fun around here? And besides, there’s this documentary I’ve been wanting to watch and I’m pretty sure you nerds would both be into. Sooo, whaddya say?”

Simmons glanced again at Fitz and they seemed to have a silent communication between them for a few moments, then Simmons lifted her goggles off her face with a reluctant smile. “Alright, just a few hours. We don’t have the luxury of time quite like you do.”

“But that documentary sounds interesting,” Fitz admitted, peeling off his gloves and setting them down. 

“Yes!” Skye cheered. “We should have some snacks and drinks too, while we’re watching, don’t you think?” She asked as they exited the lab and made their way back upstairs. Simmons nodded and Fitz made a sound of agreement. 

“Oh, wow.” Fitz stopped short as they walked into the lounge, eyes growing wide at the mountain of blankets and pillows atop the couch and arm chairs. 

“Perfect, right?” Skye said with a cheeky grin, “I even raided Coulson’s bunk. He’s got the biggest blanket; I was thinking that could be the one we spread out on the floor.” 

“First, we should move these two chairs into a right-angle against one side of the couch.” Simmons spoke up, walking up behind one of the couches and resting her hands on the back of it. “That way we’ll have two structurally sound walls.” 

“And we can use the coffee table inside to set my laptop and our snacks on.” Skye added, pleased Jemma was coming up with ideas on how to build the fort. She _knew_ Fitzsimmons would help build the best blanket forts.

“The other two chairs could be a doorway?” Fitz ventured, seeming to warm to the idea that if he’d been dragged into this, he might as well enjoy it. 

“Oh, good idea Fitz,” Skye nodded, picturing it come together in her mind’s eye. Fitz’s cheeks reddened slightly, and Skye fought not to giggle. “Shall we?” She grabbed a blanket and held it up, and when both Fitz and Simmons nodded, she turned and grabbed as large an armful of the assortment of blankets and pillows as possible to move them out of the way. 

The next half an hour was spent in chaos and laughter as they pushed around chairs and tables, removed cushions off of the couch, and started a pillow fight that ended with the three of them sprawled on the floor in the middle of their half-built blanket fort. 

Skye looked over at Jemma and smiled. Jemma smiled back at her, flushed with excitement, normally neat hair a mess of static and stray pillow fibers. She reached over and gently pushed a few strands of hair out of her eye, then followed Simmons’ gaze to Fitz, who’s curls stood out even more with the static. For a few moments they lay there and caught their breath, then Skye stood, clapping her hands together. “C’mon, we’ve got a blanket fort to finish and a documentary to watch.” 

Simmons nodded and stood, as did Fitz, and together they continued building. Soon, the fort was up and Skye was inside being handed pillows to lay across the interior so they’d have somewhere comfortable to lay and watch the movie. She turned around, looking at the pillows and realizing she needed one more to complete the cozy interior. 

“Hey, I need one more- _oof!_ ” She was cut off as a pillow smacked her in the face the moment she turned around, immediately hearing a gasp and a rapid apology from Simmons, and robust laughter from Fitz. As her eyes watered, Skye put the pillow in its place before dissolving into laughter that was infectious coming from Fitz. She crawled out of the fort to find Fitz on the floor with laughter and Jemma on her way to joining him but still trying to apologize to her. She shook her head, waving away her apologies, laughing too hard to speak. It was minutes later before any of them could catch their breath, and Skye found herself with her stomach in stitches and tears rolling down her face before she finally drew a deep breath without laughing. It was at this moment that Grant Ward decided to grace them with his presence, finding them sitting leaning against each other, wiping their eyes. 

“Are you guys. . .okay?” 

“Fine, fine,” Simmons replied breathlessly, looking over to grin at Skye. “It was only that Skye invited us to build a blanket fort and I-” 

“That sounds fun and all, but I really don’t need the whole story,” Ward cut her off, not unkindly. “I heard gasping and thought one of you might’ve been hurt. Not that I know you’re not, well, I’ll be on my way.” 

“Sure you don’t want to join us?” Skye asked tauntingly, the more the merrier in her opinion. 

“I’m quite sure,” Ward chuckled, looking around at the massive fort in the middle of the lounge and shook his head slightly. “ _I_ am going to go do some training, like we should all be doing. But feel free to carry on with whatever this is, it’s not my fault if the Director walks in to find three of his agents behaving like children.”

“Oh don’t worry Ward,” Fitz spoke up for the first time, having regained his breath and apparently, his courage too. “Coulson allowed Skye to borrow the blanket off his bed, so I highly doubt he’ll come in here and reprimand us.”

Ward shook his head again, rubbing his jaw with his hand and giving them a slight smile. “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He shrugged, and turned to walk away, glancing back at them until he was out of sight like he couldn’t believe what they were doing. 

_Weelllll_ ,” Skye spoke in the silence that followed, “Now that the forts done, who’s up for getting snacks?”

“Fitz makes wonderful popcorn,” Jemma replied, smiling at him. Fitz turned a faint shade of red and began to stutter out a reply. “Well you _do!_ ” Jemma insisted.

“Then why don’t you make some popcorn,” Skye pointed to Fitz; then to Simmons, “and you make us some drinks? Something cozy. And I’ll go grab my laptop and get the movie set up.” When the other two nodded, she grinned and stood, pulling them up with her. They split off into different directions, Fitzsimmons heading to the kitchen, and Skye back to her bunk. 

She’d left her laptop charging purposely for that afternoon and reached to unplug it. She sat on the edge of her bed and opened the laptop on her lap, searching for the _Planet Earth_ documentary she’d saved in her files. Once she had it pulled up, she closed her laptop and made her way back to the lounge where she found Simmons walking in with three mugs balanced precariously in her hands. 

“Careful, wouldn’t want to spill that all over Coulson’s pretty new plane.” She laughed, setting her laptop down inside the blanket fort and reaching for one of the mugs of steaming liquid. “What did you make, anyway?” Skye asked, looking down into the mug. It smelled delicious. 

“I made you a mocha, and me and Fitz Earl Gray teas.” Jemma replied, sounding cautious, as if unsure of her choice in drink for her. 

Skye took a sip, the warm liquid rushing through her. It was as delicious as it smelled, and she sighed. “Don’t worry Simmons, I love mochas.” 

Simmons looked visibly relieved. 

A minute later, Fitz walked in, large bowl of popcorn in hand. 

“Oh perfect, now we’re all set.” Skye greeted, gesturing towards the fort. “Shall we?” 

She let Simmons go in first, handing her their drinks one by one and then crawling in after her. Fitz handed her the bowl of popcorn, and then joined them. It took them a few minutes to get settled, but finally Skye was laying back, leaning against the couch nestled between people who had come to feel like family in a surprisingly short amount of time. She held a warm drink in her hands and smiled to herself as a similar, comforting feeling bloomed in her stomach. 

Maybe she wouldn’t have to pretend they were family after all, maybe she’d already found them.


End file.
